Egg Hunt
by The Lori C
Summary: More than eggs were found on a fateful Easter day.


It was Easter weekend, and though I never had children of my own, I always liked being part of organizing the annual egg hunt for everyone else's. It was always an adorable sight to see little eyes light up when they would find a colorful plastic egg with a treat inside hidden somewhere in the small area of a nearby park we would reserve for each year.

Last year's had almost been a disaster; rain had come down in buckets the entire day on Easter, and if there hadn't been a pavilion open for use, the whole event would have been canceled altogether.

This year, however, everything was falling into place on a beautiful, sunny spring day. Little did I know as I went into the park early that morning to help set up the egg hunt that this year wouldn't be the average one like years past.

While families were in church that morning for the Easter services, other volunteers and I filled dozens of plastic eggs with an array of treats and those that couldn't fit into eggs were hidden in various areas where youngsters who found them could reach easily. Several baskets were set up at a table for those who would not have brought their own

At precisely one o'clock, the place quickly began filling up with families and the hunt was on. I would help supervise some little ones that either couldn't reach their treasures or were too young to hunt on their own. Needless to say, I was having a great time as I did every year.

I had just put down a little boy to send back to his parents when something odd had caught the corner of my eye.

Looking at his back, all I had seen at first was what appeared to be a teenage boy that wasn't very tall, with head of long blondish-brown hair, dressed in beige, baggy shorts, and a baby blue polo shirt. White socks, a ball cap and sneakers completed the outfit

I had never seen him before, but not only was he giving things to kids that he had found, he also seemed to be participating in the egg hunt himself!

My curiosity was piqued. I had to say something, so I wandered over to the spot where he had just stuck a green egg in a little girl's basket.

"Hi," I said. "I don't think I've seen you here before."

I was met with blue-green eyes that seemed startled at first, and then a smile crossed his face, blushing a little at being caught with his own basket full of goodies.

"Well, I, uh….am in town for a few days and really was kind of bored and saw all this going on while I was walking around, so….." He made a hand gesture toward the hunt area.

I laughed. "Aren't you a bit old for egg hunts? What are you, at least sixteen?"

He gave me a strange look and put down his basket, digging into one of the pockets of his shorts. "Um…..not quite." He produced a driver's license out of the state of California. "Closer to thirty."

I studied it, and then looked back at him. "Still, going on an egg hunt?"

"Hey, it's fun, and I don't have anyone around here. Why not? Don't you ever want to let loose and do kid stuff now and again?"

I smiled. I had to admit that I had many times, just not as publicly as this man had. "Of course, just not as blatant," I finally answered.

"Which one's yours?" he asked, nodding toward the group of kids.

"None of them," I said. "I just volunteer for this every year. It's just me at home otherwise."

"Man, I know the feeling," he sighed. "Shit, where are my manners?" He stuck out a hand to shake. "Brian."

"I know," I chuckled, shaking his hand. "I just saw your license, remember? I'm Autumn."

"Beautiful name," he smiled. "So….you want to go hunt some eggs?"

I smiled again. What the hell; we only go through this life once, and if I looked ridiculous out there hunting eggs with my new friend, what did I care?

_One year later:_

Once again, I was back at the same park organizing the same Easter egg hunt with the same volunteers; however, this year was very different from the others.

One, I was no longer alone. Brian happened to have that week off once again before heading overseas for the next ten days or so, and we decided to get in one more egg hunt before I was due to deliver our first child the following month.

It was a little cumbersome for me to set some things up, but he happily helped out, this time chasing the kids I usually did while I had been doing some lighter work. Now I sat and watched as he filled up a basket yet again while finding things for the little ones at the same time.

Some things just never change. I can't wait for next year.


End file.
